theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Homework Assignment 3
Homework Assignment #3 August 20th, 2008 The tour section of the wiki really needs some help filling it out. Many of the past tours had names for their tour, and what would really be great is if each tourdate had its own page so that people can display the setlist, write about what villains may have attended, what cartoons were shown on the overhead screen, what commercials were screened, what opening strip and ending strips were shown etc. It would also be nice to have anecdotes written by show attendees of their experience, or tell stories about new song arrangements played live. This might be more difficult for past tours, but look for blogs or websites where people wrote about their experiences. Feel free also to check out theaquabats.com archive articles to try and find out about old shows before your time. Research and report! Also if you can tie a youtube video to a show that would be great too. Even if its too difficult for you to find old show info, try and report on upcoming shows or recent shows you might have attended. The more information on the wiki the better for a reader and new fan. Try scouring the tour forum here for old information as well. You can find these pages here: Category:Tours_%26_Tourdates Category:Past_Tours Category:Opening_Bands_for_The_Aquabats! Category:Places_The_Aquabats!_Have_Played Extra Credit: The 'Opening Bands' and 'Places The Aquabats! Have Played' sections could use some sprucing too. Maybe visitors to any particular venue, or people who remember certain bands can give them their own page on our wiki and write comments about how they performed at an Aquabats show, or how good Aquabats concerts are at those venues, maybe the best places to stand, how much room there is in the 'pit' or if there are any no camera or wallet chain rules etc. Each Venue and each Opening Band has potential to have their own page on the wiki and don't have to be limited to a weblink only on the main category. Results I've got the grades for the users who've contributed to this week's Homework assignment: User: Monkie Lad Pages contributed: 66 Days contributed: 2 Grade: √ ++ User: Skibz777 Pages contributed: 3 Days contributed: 1 Grade: √ + User: 209.236.249.1 Pages contributed: 1 Days contributed: 1 Grade: √ 27 August 2008 o Categoryast Tours‎; 23:45 . . (+1,096) . . 209.236.249.1 25 August 2008 o 1997/11/26 UC Irvine‎; 20:42 . . (+527) . . Skibz777 o 2005/4/30 Soma‎; 19:42 . . (+12) . . Skibz777 o 2005/4/30 Soma‎; 19:41 . . (+35) . . Skibz777 o 2005/4/30 Soma‎; 19:39 . . (+33) . . Skibz777 o 2005/4/30 Soma‎; 19:37 . . (+719) . . Skibz777 o 2005/4/30 Soma‎; 19:31 . . (+23) . . Skibz777 o Categoryast Tours‎; 19:30 . . (+20) . . Skibz777 o 2008/8/15 Glasshouse w/ Love You Long Time and the Phenomenauts‎; 18:09 . . (+24) . . Monkie Lad o 2008/7/25 House of Blues, San Diego‎; 18:09 . . (+24) . . Monkie Lad o 2008/7/3 House of Blues, Las Vegas‎; 18:09 . . (+24) . . Monkie Lad o 2008/4/12 USC Springfest‎; 18:09 . . (+24) . . Monkie Lad o 2008/2/2 The Glasshouse, Pomona‎; 18:09 . . (+24) . . Monkie Lad o and more!!! 22 August 2008 o Categoryast Tours‎; 21:21 . . (0) . . Monkie Lad o Categoryast Tours‎; 01:40 . . (+183) . . Monkie Lad o Categoryast Tours‎; 00:58 . . (+1,267) . . Monkie Lad Thanks to all of our contributors and a big special thanks to Monkie Lad for his excellent work this assignment! The Past Tours page looks much much better. Now that so many pages have been created for that section we definitely need the rest of you, those who've attended or those who have more information about each show to contribute to that section! Hopefully later on it'll be one of the more robust parts of the Aquabats Wiki and help new fans learn all about an Aquabats show! Category:THEAQUABATS.WIKIA.COM HOMEWORK